Misery loves company
by cookiemania789
Summary: When you're experiencing those uncomfortable moments, of course you'd also like your companion to feel uneasy! MomokoXBrick.


**Kay:** Forgive me for posting such a stupid lame story...

**Lin:** Hm...That's a first.

**Kay:** Warning to all: this story**_ pretty much sucks_** so please bear with it.

**Lin:** It's a one-shot though. Well anyway, she created a _fluffy story_ that I will never get so...yeah.

**Kay:** We are **Disclaiming Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z**. We're not rich.

**Lin:** Well said.

* * *

He didn't really know when it actually started. The only thing he remembers clearly is that one time they both got locked in that stupid, god forsaken janitor's closet.

It was his time to clean the classroom. Boomer and Butch—or should he say Chris and Shin, already went home. Chris offered to help him but he refused, saying that his cleaning partner would show up.

Bad choice.

Turned out his partner was out cold, and so another person had to replace him. Of all the people it had to be her. Brick—Aki—wanted to curse his luck. Sure teasing the powerpuff girls is fun but he just wanted to get this task done and go home. Besides, Momoko had a knack for yapping the day out.

"I'm here!" Speak of the devil. Aki winced when he heard her screech.

He looked at her direction and raised a brow. She was pointing her finger at him like he was some kind of criminal. Which, he is.

"What the hell are you pointing at?" He asked annoyed. Momoko didn't answer but continued to sputter incoherent words and kept pointing her finger at him.

"Y-y-y-you're Brick!!" She exclaimed. Aki could feel a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Baka! Of course I'm Brick! We're classmates you idiot!" He exclaimed, raising a fist at the red powerpuff.

"We are?" She cocked her head to the side and rubbed her chin. Brick almost slipped. How dense can this girl get?

"You mean you haven't noticed us at all?!" Aki wanted to punch the lights out of this one. And he thought she was the leader of their group. Momoko shook her head and blinked at him. Aki sighed. "Let's just get this stupid classroom clean so I could go home."

"Okay!" She replied cheerfully.

How come when she's in her powerpuff form she's a whole lot of fun to irritate?

She started humming an annoying song he hears on the radio almost everyday, and that song always drives him crazy. He tried to cover his ears or shove his hat but her voice was loud. He wasn't saying she sounded bad but he also wasn't saying she was good at singing.

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to clean here!" He snapped at her.

Momoko puffed her cheeks and pouted at him before continuing her humming. Aki would have loved to hurt her then at that very second, only problem is he can't. This was a public place, he can't go on transforming into Brick or the people around the school will freak if they saw him beating up a defenseless girl.

Not that she's really defenseless at all.

"Hey, can you pass me the rag?" He heard her ask. He ignored her and continued to sweep the floor. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Again he ignored her. Before he can sweep another dust he felt something hard connect with his head. He fell face flat on the floor with a big bump on his head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Aki exploded clutching his injured head and the other hand gripping the board eraser.

"That's what you get for ignoring me!" Momoko huffed and crossed her arms.

The rowyduff growled. Now he really, really, _really_ wanted to crush her bones. But he had to restrain himself. "Shit..."

"Let's take this back to the janitor's closet." Momoko picked up her cleaning tools. Aki sighed and picked up his own then followed her out.

Through the whole way, Aki kept complaining under his breath. Either Momoko didn't hear him or she just chose to ignore him because she wasn't hurting him physically. When they arrived Aki shoved his things in the closet. It was a very small room, all the tools were cramped in.

He clapped his hands together and smirked to himself. At last that was done! When he turned his back though, the things fell with a loud bang.

"That's a nice way to be organized." Momoko commented sarcastically. Aki shot her a glare but she just smiled sweetly at him. He picked up the stuff and started to place them back in the closet.

"Oi, what're you doing?" He asked Momoko when she picked up one of the gear and placed it neatly on the shelf. She raised a brow at him then puffed her cheeks.

"You don't want me to help?"

Aki stared at her, thinking. If she did help he could go home a lot faster and never see her face again, except on battles...and on school days.

"Fine..." He raised his arms in defeat. He went in the closet with her and started to pick up the fallen equipment.

Momoko looked back at the door. The lock was broken so they better not close the door at all. "Hey don't close the—!" But before she could finish Aki slipped on a rag and took Momoko down with him.

Unknown to the two, he accidentally pulled the door, shutting it close.

Aki could just curse the Gods why they hated him so much. Good thing there was someone to soften his fall. Speaking off...

He wasn't able to think after that.

He was tangled with her in a very awkward position. His pushed himself a little from her; he didn't really have any space. He saw that she hit the shelf and had a little bump on her head.

Thank you karma!

But he was still in an uncomfortable situation so he couldn't thank the heavens just yet.

Momoko opened her eyes and the first thing she felt was the bump on her head. Then the next thing was that someone was leaning on her, and that someone was heavy! Then, she saw Aki staring at her.

"W-what...? HEY! GET OFF!!" She pushed the red head off of her.

Aki felt the air knocked out of him. He rubbed his stomach and glared at the girl in front of him. She in return glared back at him. "You didn't have to kick me!"

"Shut up! Because of you we're both locked in this stupid crammed up closet!" She tried standing up but bumped her head on the shelf again.

Locked in?

Aki looked at the door and surely he saw the lock was busted. He tried turning the knob and pushing but because of the lack of space, he couldn't open it.

"Stop squishing me!" She complained. Of course, if you don't have enough space you end up pushing the other.

He huffed at her and glared at the door. "Let me try." She said pushing him back.

"Hey!"

Momoko tried to budge the door open and yelled for help but no one heard her. "No! My sister is going to eat all of those octopus wieners!!" She exclaimed like it was the end of the world.

"Will you shut up?! I thought you were the leader of the powerpuffs?" He hissed.

"I am!"

"So, stop complaining and act like one! Someone will surely come, geez!"

He squirmed from his position. Both of them were facing one another. Both of them were squished together like a can of sardines. He didn't feel comfortable when he accidentally brushed his hand on her chest. Good thing she didn't notice because she was busy positioning her feet in a more comfortable manner.

He also didn't like the way both their hips were brushing together. This was just to close for comfort. To add his luck the things on the shelf kept pushing him towards her. The only good part about this was that she was as uncomfortable as he was.

Misery _does_ love company.

When the things were getting to heavy for him, he had to support himself with his hands, pinning Momoko on the door.

"H-Hey, are you all right?" She asked. He didn't want to answer. The tools were getting heavier by the minute to him. When he thought he'd just fall. The door opened sending both of them down again but this time he really ran out of luck.

His eyes were wide and so was Momoko's. Both their lips crashed together. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer by the second. He was too stunned to even move or blink.

When both their senses back, they pulled away from each other and made funny faces and gagging actions.

"EEEEWWWWW!! YUCK!! BLARGH!!" Aki exclaimed trying to wipe his lips vigorously.

"NOOOOOO!! MY FIRST KISS TO A JERK AND IT HAD TO BE HIM!!" She wailed gagging invisible vomit.

Both of them ran at the opposite side to find the rest room.

When Aki entered, he hurriedly leaned on the door and ruffled his hair, his hat forgotten with the rest of his chores. He touched his lips and remembered how it felt.

How much he hated it. How much he wanted to deny it. How much he wanted to rewind the whole thing and push her off the building.

It felt really good.

He scratched his already messy head and screamed. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!!"

**_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_**

Four years, and both of them are still in the same class. They really never communicated except when fighting then they'd both taunt each other.

With those four years a lot has happened. Miyako and Chris hooked up with each other. Nobody knew how, nobody knew when. All of them just noticed the two blonde's intimate interaction with each other. Everyone actually expected them to be together sooner or later. It was just logical since both have been very friendly towards one another and suspiciously very close.

A while after that Shin made his move with Kaouru. That wasn't the easiest hook up, at all. Both of them are hot headed and stubborn but in the end they accepted each other. Although, everyday they would fight about nonsensical stuff and minor details, and that is one thing Aki hated about their relationship.

With that hook up the rowdyruff boys announced their retirement on being villains. Aki was more on the reluctant side, but because he loved his two friends like brothers—although, he would die first before admitting that—he condescended.

Momoko didn't really hook up with anyone. And Aki the same

Aki thought that after that incident with the closet—he chose to never refer to that incident ever again—his luck would return but the Gods might just have a grudge on him.

Their teacher assigned a project for them. Just a simple one that a single person can do but their teacher wanted all of his students to get to know each other more.

Both he and Momoko stood up to protest when they got paired up.

"No, all partners are final. It would be unfair to the other students if I grant your wish." The teacher fairly judged. Both red heads stomped to their seats and scowled at the teacher.

"So?" Momoko asked resting her chin on her palm. Both were face-to-face like the other partnered students. Kaouru was the lucky one. The teacher thought that she and Shin were enemies so he paired them together.

"So, what?" Aki yawned and hid his face behind his cap. He was obviously trying to sleep.

"Where are we going to do this project? It's obviously just a one-nighter thing." She rolled her eyes at him. "Why don't we just do it in your house? You live alone right?"

"Why not yours instead?" He whined lifting his hat from his face then pouted at her.

"Do you want to be bugged by a hyperactive kid, and parents who thinks everyone is nice and cute?" She asked raising a brow.

"I guess...not." He sighed. "Fine my house then. After school."

**_Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z_**

"Wow, who knew you could be clean?" Momoko hugged a pillow from Aki's bed.

"Haha, very funny. Let's get to work I wanna go to bed early." He snorted.

Both picked up their books and leafed through its pages. Aki would once in a while look up at her then quickly turn his attention back to the book. He noticed how cute she looked when she would scrunch up her nose and give an annoyed sigh, or how adorable she looked when she bit the end on her pen.

He just can't take it anymore.

"Will you stop that?!" He exploded slamming his book on his bed. Momoko looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Stop what? I didn't do anything!" She frowned slamming her book on the bed too.

"I just can't stand this anymore!" He shouted before launching himself at her. The first thing that came to Momoko's mind was to turn into Blossom and defend herself, but when she felt his lips on hers she couldn't think of anything at all.

Aki's body just acted on its own. He didn't have anything to do with it. He mentally cursed himself; the Gods really did hate him. When he parted from the kiss he looked at Momoko's reaction. Her eyes were wide and her mouth kept opening and closing.

"Stop that. You look like a fish." He teased, but before she could retaliate he kissed her again.

Damn.

He missed that feeling.

He was surprised when he could feel her kissing him back. He broke the kiss and raised an inquisitive brow.

"W-w-why?" She asked a bit breathless and her cheeks a bit red.

"Hell, I don't know so don't even ask me." He moved from kissing her lips to nibbling the base of her neck. She bit her bottom lip to refrain from moaning, but it still slipped out.

"Mou, you have annoying habits." He growled.

"W-what?"

"Stop that moaning."

"Why? It's not like it's voluntary you know." She pouted at him.

"Because..." He came closer to her face. "If you keep that up I don't think I want to stop at all." Then he kissed her again.

* * *

**Kay:** Again, forgive me for posting this.

**Lin:** Geez! Stop apologizing already!

**Kay:** I'm also sorry for the spelling and grammar. I just had to get this plot out of my head. Again, I'm sorry.

**Lin:** I'm getting sick of all the apology. Geez!


End file.
